


glitter and gold

by Origamidragons



Series: poison and wine [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons
Summary: It’s a warm night, a summer island, the sky clear and dark and glittering with stars, and Nami has taken her leave of the noise and light of the ship in port in favor of the quiet calm darkness of the beach, lying on her back on the clean white sand, staring up at the stars.(Reiju is not following them, not exactly. They have their business and she has no part in it, nor in her little brother’s life. But she watches the news and the reports, and perhaps when she sees her path is bound to draw near to theirs she lets herself indulge, just a little, just for a night.)
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Reiju
Series: poison and wine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	glitter and gold

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime after [poison and wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510891), though you don't need to have read that to understand this.

Reiju has never wanted for luxury. Even utilitarian as the Germa Kingdom is, the Vinsmokes are still royalty, and nothing less than the best would do. She grew up in satin and silk, gold and diamonds, though they never served to warm her against the chill of endless high grey walls of stone. 

(Reiju has never wanted for much at all, except for death, and freedom, and happiness, and for her they’re all the same thing anyways.)

So she has always taken a certain interest in the desires of others, and so the Strawhat Pirates _fascinate_ her, with how deeply they love and want and hunger: for gold, for food, for adventure, for dreams. 

It’s a warm night, a summer island, the sky clear and dark and glittering with stars, and Nami has taken her leave of the noise and light of the ship in port in favor of the quiet calm darkness of the beach, lying on her back on the clean white sand, staring up at the stars. 

(Reiju is not following them, not exactly. They have their business and she has no part in it, nor in her little brother’s life. But she watches the news and the reports, and perhaps when she sees her path is bound to draw near to theirs she lets herself indulge, just a little, just for a night.) 

She steps onto the beach barefoot, pads her silent way across the sand. 

Nami smiles up at the sky without looking around and says, “Reiju?” 

Reiju sits down beside her, raising an eyebrow. “Observation Haki?” The sand is soft and silky beneath her bare legs.

“Your perfume,” Nami says, rolling onto her side and propping herself up on an elbow, dark eyes flashing in the moonlight as she grins. “Wind is north-south right now, twelve knots. Couldn’t miss it if I tried.” 

Reiju smiles. “Showing off, are we?” 

“It’s always nice to have my talent appreciated,” Nami says. “So what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” 

“Just passing through,” Reiju says. “Yourself?” 

“The same. Luffy got into the pantry yesterday, so Sanji insisted we needed to stop at the nearest island for more rations.” Nami looks at her face for a moment before something about her expression softens. “He’s doing well, by the way. Hasn’t changed.” 

“Good,” Reiju says, and means it. 

(She’ll always be a big sister, even if she was never very good at it.) 

“I didn’t come here to gossip about my dear baby brother, though,” she adds, because her time with Nami is always like this- the brief, fleeting hours where their roads cross before diverging once more, each one precious as gold, and she will not waste a single moment. “I actually wanted to ask you something.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mmm,” Reiju hums, looking out at the dark ocean, the gentle lapping of nighttime waves against the shore filling the space between her words. “I wanted to ask- what do you want?” 

Nami tips her head to one side, orange hair cascading over her shoulders. “From you?” 

“From the world,” Reiju says. “From the ocean.” 

“Ahhh.” Nami laughs, relaxing back against the sand. “I want money,” she starts. “Gold and silver and pearls. I want all the wealth I can fit in my hands and then more. I want to taste fresh fruit on my tongue every morning and someday I want to map the whole world. But more than anything…”

She props herself up, gestures out at the dark ocean. “I want that,” she says, and her dark eyes are so very _bright_. “The horizon. I want to chase it with my crew for as long as I live.” 

Reiju looks at her, at her dream-bright eyes and moonlit smile, and thinks that for once she understands _want_. 

“What about you?” Nami asks, and in the face of her freckles and her grin, death and freedom and happiness all seem so distant, so unimportant, so undesirable. “What do you want?” 

Reiju just smiles, and leans down to kiss her. 

It’s all the answer she needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'nami/reiju + gold', from a friend who expressed a modicum of interest in my hyperniche rairpair and nearly killed me on the spot. love u whirly
> 
> anyways i'll fill this tag myself if i gotta


End file.
